The real you
by Happygirl10025
Summary: Kat Redhill joins the creepy pasta crew but will killing be the only thing that happens. Sexy smut, Jeff the killer,slender man,BEN drowned,hoodie,and masky. DIRTY DIRTY SMUT
1. Chapter 1

Intro

Hello my name is Kat Redhill, yes that is my real name. I am 18 years old and I finished high school (don't want to go to collage) I have blue hair that goes down to my chest, dark brown eyes, and very pale skin with light freckles on my cheek. I am NOT skinny I am curvy witch makes me a package to boys (if they ever noticed me) I am very unpopular, I always get made fun of by the other girls and the boys find me ugly and make rude comments like (emo lesbian ) or (mc cuts a lot). I cry every night, but I feel much better once I do my horrible pleasure, yes I cut myself not to kill or damage me its to improve the way I look. My scars are apart of me and I am apart of them I love them, any way all I ever do is cut,eat,read creepy pasta, and sleep. Yes I love creepy pasta I wish I could be in one, like Jeff the killer or slender man. But that won't ever happen... Oh well. Anyways it all changes once I meet the love of my life, whats that you don't know who? Well I guess if you wanna hear the end of my story you will have to hear the begging.

"Kat get your ass down here" a very gruff voice yelled, a young teenager hurries down the stairs from her room stopping in front of the chair her father was sitting on "um y-yes father" the blue haired girl said stuttering. "What have I told you about stuttering?!" The older man screams in drunken rage getting up and slapping the girl upside her head. Kat fell on the floor with tears streaming down her face begging him not to hurt her, "oh Kat" her father says rubbing her back talking in a gentle tone, "you look so much like your mother" he says cradling her cheek "but she is not here with us! And it is all your fault!" He yells kicking her in the stomach making her head hit the couch. "Now missy" he evilly whispers "you owe me many years of fucking" taking off his belt. "Please don't" Kat cried trying to kick out of her fathers grip kicking him in the face. "Urg you are going to pay for that" he says loosing grip on her allowing her to slip away. Kat quickly runs onto the kitchen looking for something to defend herself with, her glare met with a kitchen knife carelessly thrown into the sink. "Kkaatt" her father flirty yells "time for a fucking". The man runs into the kitchen only to meet a knife at his chest, he falls quickly to the floor blood pouring out fast. "Ha hA ha" Kat laughed "I did it I really killed him" she happily said jumping up and down. She looked down at the knife again pulling it out of her fathers chest and licking the blood off the knife, "mhm I don't remember blood tasting that good" after she licked it clean she plunged it back into her fathers chest a few more times then pushing her fingers into her fathers eye sockets and pulling his eyes out. By now kat's gorillaz tee shirt was covered in blood same with her jeans, shoes, face, and hair. Kat quickly stopped stabbing her father and said out loud "I need to get out of here the cops will come soon". She ran to the nearest cabinet and grabbed a garbage bag and stuffed her fathers body In it. "Am going to have to run away" she said out loud believing it helped her think "I will pack my bags and leave once it gets dark" the young girl got up and ran up stairs getting ready to pack her things. But she didn't know she wasn't the only one who witnessed her killing her father.

(Else where)

Jeff the killer looked through this girls kitchen blinds "holy fuck" he said "she freakin killed her dad" once she got up and left he quickly bolted into the woods a block down to meet up with his partners in crime. "SLENDY" Jeff called out once he got into the woods, "yes Jeff?" A dark voice replied as a tall figure appeared out of no where. "Slendy slendy" Jeff panted (he ran all the way to the woods) "I think I have found your new proxy". Slender man looked up and said "we will talk about this at home so we can get every ones thought", for awhile slendy and Jeff walked about a mile until the reached a dark cave, they quickly entered it. And there stood there home, a good sized two story cabin they killed the owner for that place. Slender man took a key out of his pocket and opened the door getting greeted by the three people in there. BEN sat on the floor playing Xbox, hoodie was on the couch reading,and masky was at the kitchen drawing or what it looks like. "Jeff bro" BENs voice says slightly slurred as (if) he was high "duuuude I got another controller if you want to play" patting the ground next to him telling him to sit. "No time every one we need to have a meeting" slender man said slightly annoyed. "What's wrong?" Hoodie says slightly worried, "nothing's wrong" masky says in a low voice "remember Jeff set out to find a new proxy". Slendy cleared his voice "yes masky that is wright jeff has found someone who believes will meet the Job standards", every one stopped and looked at Jeff "come on tell us who he is" BEN says excited. "Actually BEN its a she" Jeff replies back getting full attention from the people from the room. "A-a girl?" Masky says. "How will she be able to kill if she's a girl?" Hoodie adds on. The was a brief moment of silence "bro is she hot" BEN said to break the silence." First of all yes she is a girl and yes she can kill I saw her stab her dad to fucking death and yeas she is so fucking hot!" Jeff finished catching his breath. Every one stayed quiet for a moment until slender man finally said "do you know where we can find this girl, is she still at home?". Jeff tried to remember what she was saying then he finally remembered "she said she was running away at sunset", slendy took a moment to think of a plan until he finally thought of a solution "we will go into the woods and search for her, there is noway she would go through town". Once they agreed on a plan they set off into the woods to look for the girl.

Kat's home

Kat ran from room to room gathering supplies like her clothes,underwear/bras,makeup,hairstuff,small blanket,little pillow,and her sketch book.i thinks that's it she thought "I will worry about food later" Once the sun went down she head out, but returning because she forgot her knife then she was out. Kat walked aimlessly around the forest for what seemed like forever until she reached her old tree house, "hey I remember this" she said climbing up the ladder to the tree house door. "It's still the same" she said walking in all her old furniture was still there like a good sized table and two chairs and a small bed for two. It was already 9:00 when she got there so she got settled into bed still in her bloody clothes to lazy to change out of them. "Better (go to sleep)" giggling at her own joke before she dozed off into sleep.

"This is the place" masky said pointing to a tree house, "are you sure she is in there"Jeff asked just to make sure. "Masky is pretty good at stuff like this"hoodie reassured everybody. *Cough cough* BEN said before he flicked his cigaret into the nearest bush, "what the hell did I tell you about those that will kill you!" Slendy yelled. "What ever" BEN said "lets get this hoe" he said putting his fist in the air. "Now we just got to wait until she wakes up"said slender man patiently.

A crash of thunder awoke Kat from her sleep making her Jump a little, "dam thunder getting me scared" Kat said laughing at herself. "Thunder shouldn't be the thing your afraid of" said a voice from a dark corner of the tree house, who's there yelled Kat picking up her knife, Jeff slowly walked out of the shadow and replied "BOO"...


	2. Chapter 2

Kat was paralyzed with fear she never thought that she would meet Jeff the killer or even have him trying to kill her at that matter. "Now why don't you be a good girl and come with Jeff" he said taking a step closer causing Kat to strike at him with her knife only missing by a inch. "He he he that wasn't a good idea" Jeff yelled dashing at Kat cutting her side, Kat ran to the other side of the tree house her eyes were red because the pain on her side was just to much to handle "why are you here" Kat barely managed to get out. "Tsk tsk tsk Kat don you know I am here for you" Jeff replied laughing like a crazy person, Kat quickly opened the Door to the tree house and jumped off not using the ladder because it would take to long. She landed on her chest and her knees were scratched from the fall, Jeff jumped off the tree house but landed on his feet about two yards away from Kat. "Ha you can't even jump with out falling" Jeff sneered, Kat was filled up with rage the same kind she had when she killed her father that rage made her want to hurt someone,it made her want to kill. She quickly lifted her head off the ground trying to find her knife, it was two far away from her if she tried to get it he would have already got her ,so she reached for the nearest rock and hoped for the best. She got the rock and slammed it On Jeff's head making him fall on the floor unconscious. Once he was on the floor Kat quickly ran to get her knife but when she picked it up she face to face with the slender man. "I am done playing games" slender boomed "you are coming with me" he yelled as his tentacle got closer to her. "NO" she screamed as she chopped off a part of his tentacle, there was a loud static noise as slender man yelled "hoodie get her". The hooded man came toward her and her first reaction was to fight so she grabbed the back off her knife and hit him in the neck causing him to pass out instantly. She ran into the forest not looking back but hearing the footsteps of another behind her. She ran and ran until she couldn't take it no more, she rested by the closest tree and closed her eyes for a Minuit. Some one ran up to her and tackled her on the ground making her drop her knife, this person held her arms down and sat on her legs not letting her move. She looked at him and saw that he had a mask on that looked quiet feminine but he had the body of a man, he wore a orange jacket and his brown hair was a little curly with cute little sideburns on the side. Tears were running down kat's face all she could manage to get out was "please don't hurt me", the masked man looked down at her and studied her features as his hand went to her eyes wiping away all the tears ."don't worry"is all he said. He got off of her and stood to the side, she stood up and realized she was surrounded. Jeff,slendy,hoodie, and masky all stood around her in a circle, "so you thought about my offer" the slender man said walking towards her, "offer?" Kat said keeping her distance from him. "Yes offer, where you come with me" he said taking a step closer. "What makes you think I want to go with you" Kat sneered back. "Hm what a great attitude" he chuckled back. Kat ran through the Group and looked back,no one was following her. She stopped running once she saw a pond, she looked into it and started to cry. "Don't cry" a voice said, Kat looked up and saw someone coming out of the water. "Are you b-Ben" Kat studderd, "that's my name don't wear it out" he said pinning Kat on the ground. "You've met a terrible fate haven't you" he whispered in her ear lightly kissing her lips. He pulled out a bag and sprinkled powder on her, she was falling asleep. As her eyes were closing she saw every one looking down at her, and masky reaching down and picking her up in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

:3

Kat woke up slowly blinking trying to fix her blurred vision, one she could see clearly she realized she was laid on a dark brown couch in a good sized log cabin. She quickly sat up pushing aside a orange jacket that was laid on her to the side on the couch, when she sat up all eyes were on her. Jeff and BEN were sitting on the ground playing video games,masky was sitting at the table drawing or something, and hoodie was sitting at the feet of the couch reading and slender couldn't be seen. "Ahhhh" Kat screamed once she sat up ,jumping off the couch to a corner of the room, "oh your awake" hoodie said as every one got up and surrounded her. "G-get away" Kat stuttered, "aww we are scarring her" Jeff laughed evilly. Slender came out of the kitchen wearing a apron and ran up to the group. "You boys stay away from her" slendy yelled as the group of boys stepped away. "Now your name is Kat Redhill,correct?" The tall man said. "Um y-yes man" Kat answers quickly. "You can call me slendy, also that's Jeff he says pointing to the pale skin boy, that's hoodie pointing to the boy with a hood on and a stitched frown mask, that's BEN he says pointing to the kid that looks like link, and that's masky pointing to the masked boy in a black shirt". Kat stood in the corner of the room and breathed in deeply "why did you take me here?" She said looking at the ground. "We took you here so you could work for us" slendy says calmly, "me work for you guys" she says "but what makes you think am a killer?" The group laughed "are you serious" Jeff laughed and said "i saw you kill your dad" and hoodie added on "also you beat all of us in a fight". The room went silent "oh am sorry for hurting you guys" Kat replies "sorry Jeff and hoodie for temporally knocking you guys out" she says shyly "also sorry for cutting your tentacle slendy" she adds on. "So will you stay with us" slender said, "no" Kat replies walking toward the door, "hey not so fast" hoodie says grabbing her by the waste and carrying her back, "what makes you think I wanna stay here" Kat growls. "Silly girl do you really think that you have a choice, but sense I like you so much I will make a deal, you stay here for a whole YEAR and if you don't like the job you can leave". Kat thought for a moment "a year then I can leave, and I have no choice so I guess it's a yes.." She says. "But if am going to stay here I need to say one thing" Kat angrily changes her tone in voice "who do you think you are kissing me and stuff" she yells pointing at BEN. "Bro you kissed her" Jeff said jealously. "Hey calm Down kids" slender said "Kat would you like get ready for bed". "Um yes did you bring my things and where will I stay?"Kat said excitingly. "I am sorry we didn't bring your things" masky finally spoke out, "but you could were Janes old clothes" he says. "Eww janes clothes,she dressed like a total slut" Jeff said only to get the stink eye from slender. "Jane was pretty hot" BEN said getting nasty looks from Jeff. "It's only till we can get her things also you will sleep in janes old room" slender said as brought Kat up the stairs to her room at the end of the hall. "Get into your pajamas and we will talk more down stairs" slender said as he signaled the boys to leave and let her change.

(5 min later)

"Umm slendy" Kat embarrassedly yelled from her room

"Yes..." He answers back from the front room

"I now get it when Jeff said she dressed slutty"

"Come on Kat it can't be that bad"

"It is"

"Come down stairs"

"No"

"Come here now"

"I can't"

"Why"

"You will laugh"

"Just come down"

"Ok but I warned you"

Kat walked down stairs and everyone's jaws dropped.

She was in a skin tight tank top that was really revealing and showed a bit of her tummy,tiny shorts that almost showed her butt, and purple and black striped socks that went up to her knees. "Stop staring" is all she said once she got down stairs. All the boys had blushes on there faces even the slender man did. Slendy cleared his throat and said "your bed time is 10:00" trying to break the silence."ssswwweeettt boobs!" BEN shouted making Kat cover her chest and sit on the couch. "Also Kat are you hungry?" Hoodie ask as she sit between him and masky, "I guess what do you have" she replies because honestly she was starving. "We'll we have the left overs of our last victim" hoodie says naturally. "Victims! You eat people?!" Kat yelps, "I guess that's a no" hoodie says. "Awwwwwww come on guys who needs food any ways when you have video games" BEN say proudly as him and Jeff start the game, Kat looks at what they are playing and smiles as she hugs her arms to keep warm. "Are you cold" masky asked her, "a little but I can manage" she says smiling back. She looks back at the game but she notices something being draped on her shoulder, it was his orange jacket that he put on her earlier. "T-thanks" she says as she wraps herself in it as she cuddles in the couch, "hey Kat you wanna play" BEN ask as he hands her the controller and tells her the controls for black opps. "It's ok if you loose at first" Jeff says being her challenger, (10 min later)

"I LOST" Jeff exclaimed as the timer went out "I LOST to a girl?!"

Every one looked at Kat in amazement "I use to play with one of my bros" she said as she gave back the controller to BEN "oh a male friend did you guys hit it off" asked BEN. Kat laughed and said "no it wasn't like that, any way I should get to bed" she said getting up, she gave the jacket back to masky and shyly said thank you. "Good night peeps" she said before she went to sleep.

(3:00 at night)

Kat stirred in her bed as she randomly woke up in the middle of the night,she felt like she was being watched. Kat couldn't take it no more she opened her eyes and was face to face with Jeff starring right at her.

"Ahh help!" She yelled as she pinned him on the ground and every body entered the room, "Jeff what are you doing" masky says. Jeff struggled under her grip till she let him go and she sat on her bed, "I herd her talking like there was someone else was in the room,so I went and checked" Kat starred in amazement and yelled

"I don't sleep talk"

"Yes you do" Jeff says

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"Then what did I say"

"You were saying help"

"What"

"You were saying help and you were telling someone to hide because THEY were coming"

The room went silent as slender man finally said "Jeff leave Kat alone and GO TO SLEEP!". At this moment Kat knew it was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

:3

"Wake up mofo" was the first thing Kat herd once she was rudely woken up, "leave me the fuck A.L.O.N.E" Kat mumbled as she turned away from her awakener. Kat fell into a slight sleep until a cold splash woke her up,she jumped out of her bed and shook her hair all over the place. "We'll good morning sleeping beauty" Jeff says sarcastically as he swings around the now empty water bottle, "hey Jeff leave my gal alone" BEN says appearing out of no where and wrapping his arms around her waist. "As if!" Kat screeched as she walked out of his grip, masky and hoodie ran into the room worried ,"why are you guys yelling?" Masky says confused. "Little miss (am gonna sleep a fucking day) doesn't wanna wake up" replied Jeff dryly. "Of course she is not going to wake up if you splash water on her" said hoodie pointing out her wet hair, "yea what was that all about,you could have asked more politely!" Grumbled Kat as she leaned onto her now wet bed. "What is going on" said a dark voice, "oh umm nothing" Kat replied making every body laugh. "Boys get out of her room" said the slender man. "Fine" every body mumbled as they left the room, "now what to where" Kat thought out loud.

(5 mins later)

Kat chose out a black tank top with claw marks on the side allowing her stomach to be visible, black shorts, and black and blue striped socks and black convers. "Am done" she sings as she slides down the railing to the livening room, BEN and Jeff were playing video games,hoodie was watching them,and masky was drawing or something. "Ugh this is not a fashion show you know" Jeff snarls as Kat sits on the couch, "we'll some ones on there period" Kat says referring towards Jeff's attitude. " what's a period" hoodie asked as every one else pleaded for her to tell them. "Umm slendy!" She yelped as they were chanting period. "Yes Kat" the tall man says from the kitchen, "umm well I was just wondering if you had "the talk" with the boys yet" she says blushing. "N-no I just thought they already new" replied the man. I face palmed and walked back into the room, "so when are we going to get my stuff" I say eagerly. "Tonight" they all said in unison, the day went by pretty fast I helped slendy with some chores, and played video games, I even got to watch them gut out there dinner. *night time* "kkkaaatttt" masky yells from down stairs "is it time to go" I yell hopping down the stairs. Yup they all yell, I grab my knife and head outside with them, "Kat the portal to the human world is through a old well do you think you can jump in with out being scared" slender man asked me as we got to the well. "Yes" were the last words I said before I jumped in.

-/-

Sorry fo da long updates and junk there is testing and stuff


End file.
